Midgets
Elf Work is a 2006 American traditionally animated stick figure adventure comedy film directed by Damen Walker and produced by DJW Studios and Rubix Entertainment for Columbia Pictures. It was the second DJW Studios film to be distributed by said company, after 2001's Going Francisco. It was released to theaters in the United States on April 21, 2006. The film's score was composed by Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service composer John Debney. In this film, Jack and his fellow elves escape labor at the North Pole to find out what the world is like months after Christmas. When Santa sets out to find his elves, he is kidnapped by Cindy Spice and her henchman, the infamous Jack Frost. When the elves discover Cindy's plan to set the season back to winter in order to freeze the world, the elves team up on an unlikely quest to stop her. Plot After delivering Christmas presents to children all over the world, Santa and his elves return to the North Pole, where the elves start working on presents to deliver next Christmas. Under Santa's rule, the elves are not allowed to go beyond the fence that surrounds his house/factory. But Jack, the clever elf, conducts a snowball fight outside the fence. Santa catches the elves, sends them back inside, and throws Jack into an empty room known as the "Naughty Box" for his actions. He then puts James, a wise but stubborn elf who tried to warn the others of Santa's rule, into the Naughty Box for accidentally standing a foot outside the fence. More coming soon! Cast *Drake Bell as Jack the Elf *Spencer Locke as Susie the Elf *Nathan Lane as James the Elf More coming soon! Marketing Trailers A teaser trailer for Elf Work was shown in theaters along with another DJW Studios film, Kenny's Drive, on August 26, 2005. The first theatrical trailer was released in October 2005. It was attached to films such as Chicken Little and Yours, Mine and Ours. The second one was released in January 2006 and attached to films such as Hoodwinked! and Doogal. Taglines *A big summer for a lazy elf. (Teaser poster) *On April 21st, throw out your holiday decorations and grab your spring treats for the biggest motion picture event. Home media The film was released on DVD on September 12, 2006, with an extremely rare VHS tape being released on that same day. It was the last DJW Studios film to be released in said format. The first Blu-ray for Elf Work was released on December 4, 2007, and the Blu-ray/DVD combo pack was released on November 11, 2008. Music Elf Work: Music from the Motion Picture is the soundtrack to the DJW film Elf Work. It was released on April 11, 2006 by Rubix Records. #Leader of the Pack (Wub Machine remix) - The Shangri-Las #Destruction Pancake - Puffy AmiYumi #I Can Count on You - True Vibe #Speed of Sound - Coldplay #Superstar - Jamelia #Santa Claus is Coming to Town - George Strait #Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard #Play My Game - The Donnas #Summertime - Aaron Carter ft. Baha Men #The Weather - Built to Spill Trivia *The first edition Blu-ray was planned to be released in November 2007, but was pushed a month forward in order to avoid competition with the DVD and Blu-ray release of Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Columbia Pictures